Green Lantern
Green Lantern may refer to: GLCorps.png|link=Green Lantern Corps|'Green Lantern Corps' the intergalactic organisation. Characters HJGL.jpg|link=Hal Jordan|'Hal Jordan' Green Lantern of sector 2814. Guy Gardner LEGODCCSHJLvBL.jpg|link=Guy Gardner|'Guy Gardner' Green Lantern of sector 2814. Hal Jordan's successor. Tumblr oka69oA6h41rl14rno5 1280.png|link=John Stewart|'John Stewart' Green Lantern of sector 2814. Guy Gardner's successor. Kyle Rayner DCAU.png|link=Kyle Rayner|'Kyle Rayner' Green Lantern of sector 2814. Abin Sur 02.jpg|link=Abin Sur|'Abin Sur' Hal Jordan's predecessor. Sinestrothumb.jpg|link=Thaal Sinestro|'Thaal Sinestro' Green Lantern of sector 1417. Kilowogthumb.jpg|link=Kilowog|'Kilowog' Green Lantern of sector 0674. Tomar-Rethumb.jpg|link=Tomar-Re|'Tomar-Re' Green Lantern of sector 2813. Yalan Gur.jpg|link=Yalan Gur|'Yalan Gur' Green Lantern of sector 2814 in the 10th Century. FatalFive Jessica Cruz.jpg|link=Jessica Cruz|'Jessica Cruz' Green Lantern of sector 2814. Green Lantern (Batman Beyond).jpg|link=Kai-Ro|'Kai-Ro' Green Lantern of 2814 in the Batman Beyond timeline. G'Hu thumb.jpg|link=G'Hu|'G'Hu' Green Lantern of sector 2937. Amanita thumb.jpg|link=Amanita|'Amanita' Green Lantern of sector 3100. Apros thumb.jpg|link=Apros|'Apros' Green Lantern of sector 0003. Ardakian Trawl 001.jpg|link=Ardakian Trawl|'Ardakian Trawl' Green Lantern in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. Arisia GLEK.jpg|link=Arisia|'Arisia' Green Lantern of sector 2815. Arkkis Chummuck GLFF.jpg|link=Arkkis Chummuck|'Arkkis Chummuck' Green Lantern of sector 3014. Bd'g LEGODCCSHTH.png|link=B'dg|'B'dg' Green Lantern of sector 1014. Boodikka thumb.jpg|link=Boodikka|'Boodikka' Green Lantern of sector 1414. Bzzd thumb.jpg|link=Bzzd|'Bzzd' Green Lantern of sector 2216. Ch'p GLEK.png|link=Ch'p|'Ch'p' Green Lantern of sector 1014. Chaselon.jpg|link=Chaselon|'Chaselon' Green Lantern of sector 1416. Deegan GLEK.jpg|link=Deegan|'Deegan' Green Lantern Drill Instructor. Galius Zed.jpg|link=Galius Zed|'Galius Zed' Green Lantern of sector 3544. Green Man.jpg|link=Green Man|'Green Man' Green Lantern of sector 2828. Hannu thumb.jpg|link=Hannu|'Hannu' Green Lantern of sector 0002. Iolande thumb.jpg|link=Iolande|'Iolande' Green Lantern of sector 1417. Isamot Kol thumb.jpg|link=Isamot Kol|'Isamot Kol' Green Lantern of sector 2682. GLEK - Laira.jpg|link=Laira Omoto|'Laira Omoto' Green Lantern of sector 0112. Larvox thumb.jpg|link=Larvox|'Larvox' Green Lantern of sector 0017. Lin Canar thumb.jpg|link=Lin Canar|'Lin Canar' Green Lantern of sector 1582. Malet Dasim GLFF.jpg|link=Malet Dasim|'Malet Dasim' Green Lantern of sector 0103. M'Dahna thumb.jpg|link=M'Dahna|'M'Dahna' Green Lantern of sector 2715. Medphyll thumb.jpg|link=Medphyll|'Medphyll' Green Lantern of sector 1287. GLEK - Mogo.jpg|link=Mogo|'Mogo' Green Lantern of sector 2261. Morro thumb.jpg|link=Morro|'Morro' Green Lantern of sector 0666. NautKeLoi thumb.jpg|link=NautKeLoi|'Naut Ke Loi' Green Lantern of sector 0012. Ngila Grnt thumb.jpg|link=Ngila G'rnt|'Ngila G'rnt' Green Lantern of sector 0542. Norchavius thumb.jpg|link=Norchavius|'Norchavius' Green Lantern of sector 0026. Palaqua GLFF.jpg|link=Palaqua|'Palaqua' Green Lantern of sector 3587. Penelops thumb.jpg|link=Penelops|'Penelops' Green Lantern of sector 1355. R'amey Holl thumb.jpg|link=R'amey Holl|'R'amey Holl' Green Lantern of sector 0700. Rot Lop Fan thumb.jpg|link=Rot Lop Fan|'Rot Lop Fan' Green Lantern of sector 0911. Salaak thumb.jpg|link=Salaak|'Salaak' Green Lantern of sector 1418. Sheriff Mardin GLFF.jpg|link=Mardin|'Sheriff Mardin' Green Lantern of sector 1253. Shorm Emerald Knights 001.png|link=Shorm|'Shorm' Green Lantern of sector 0040. Stel thumb.jpg|link=Stel|'Stel' Green Lantern of sector 3009. Voz.jpg|link=Voz|'Voz' Green Lantern of sector 0571. Xax GLFF.jpg|link=Xax|'Xax' Green Lantern from the planet Xaos. M'Ten.png|'M'Ten' Green Lantern of Frontier Space. Shyir Rev.jpg|'Shyir Rev' Green Lantern from the planet Colony 12. Films Green Lantern Corps Logo.jpg|link=Green Lantern Corps (film)|''Green Lantern Corps'' the reboot set to be released in 2020. Green Lantern poster 03.jpg|link=Green Lantern (film)|''Green Lantern'' released in 2011. Noimage.png|link=Green Lantern 2|''Green Lantern 2'' the cancelled sequel to Green Lantern. Green Lantern First Flight.jpg|link=Green Lantern: First Flight|''Green Lantern: First Flight'' released in 2009. Green Lantern Emerald Knights.jpg|link=Green Lantern: Emerald Knights|''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' released in 2011. Merchandise GLRotM.jpg|link=Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters|''Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters'' a videogame released in 2011 that acts as a sequel to the film.